Jools Gates
'''Julie 'Jools' Gates '''was the wife of DCI Anthony Gates. Together they had two children, Natalie and Chloe. Series One The Assault Jools and Anthony Gates are seen together attended a piano performance by their eldest daughter Chloe at her school. In The Trap DCI Anthony Gates returns home to find that Jools has let DS Steve Arnott into their home claiming to be a member of his team. With Gates now present, Arnott tells Jools he is in fact a member of another team that has taken an interest in last nights events (the murder of Jackie Laverty). Jools leaves the room and Arnott tells Gates that Jools told him he did not sleep in his bed last night as per his statement. After Arnott leaves the house, Jools asks Anthony why he did not return home last night, to which he responds that he is handling a triple murder. He tells Jools that DS Arnott is from AC-12 but that he is innocent and they have nothing on him. Believing her husband, Jools heads outside and confronts Arnott in his car, telling him never to come between her and her husband. Terror DCI Anthony Gates tells Jools he is in serious trouble at work. He breaks it to her that a business woman (Jackie Laverty) has been helping him pay their daughters school fees. Jools asks Anthony whether he was having an affair, but Anthony lies and denies it. Instead, he tells Jools that the business woman paid the fees to get him in her pocket. The Probation Anthony Gates returns home to find that the Organised Crime Syndicate have broken into the family home and killed his dog Sammy. Jools returns home soon after, and Anthony immediately explains they are no longer safe and they need to leave. He tells Jools she should move to her mothers house. Anthony tells a confused Jools that the same people who killed their dog killed Jackie Laverty. Scared and still unaware of the situation, Jools refuses to leave without the protection of her husband. To convince her to go for her own safety, Anthony Gates breaks it to Jools that he was having an affair with Jackie Laverty. Visibly upset, Jools finally leaves. Anthony Gates visits Jools at her mum's house. Jools is initially hostile, but Anthony convinces her to let him spend an hour with his children. Anthony Gates plays with his children in the garden as Jools watches on. However, Anthony is interrupted by a call from Steve Arnott telling him the plan to arrest Tommy Hunter is on. Anthony says goodbye to his kids for what will be the last time before leaving. Realising he has nowhere to turn, Anthony Gates commits suicide by jumping in front of a lorry. Before doing so he tells Steve Arnott to state that his death was in the Line of Duty, so that Jools will continue to receive an income in lieu of his death. Owing a debt of gratitude to Anthony Gates for saving his life when he was abducted by the Organised Crime Syndicate, Arnott falsely testifies that Gates' death was in the line of duty. Gates' death is recorded as death in the line of duty and therefore Jools receives financial support following the death of her husband.